runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Mahjarrat
Mahjarratene, også kjent som "The Stern Judges Of Icthlarin" av Menaphiter som Queen Senliten, er en fiendtlig rase, opprinnelig fra riket av Freneskae. De ble også kalt "The faceless/de ansiktsløse" fordi de har evnen til å skifte form De ble brakt til Gielnor av Menaphite guden Icthlarin, og ble også senere de mektige soldatene til guden Zaros. Flere ulike Mahjarrater er brukt i ulike quester. De fleste Mahjarratene allierte seg med Zamorak etter at han forrådte Zaros. Det er ukjent hvor mange som lever idag, som Azzandra sier: "Vær klar, dødelig, kan det være så mange som hundre av oss fremdeles på denne verden, med mange flere returnerte fra andre Realms, men like det kan være så få som ti, hver så mektig som en av dine hærer." Historie Ankomst til Gielnor Mahjarratene ble brakt til Gielinor fra Freneskae, et sted fylt med endeløs krig og konflikt. Selv om antallet Mahjarrat som først ankom er ukjent, er det generelt antatt å være mye høyere enn de som eksisterer i dag. Icthlarin, Menaphite guden for de døde, tok Mahjarrat med ham da han kom i Gielinor. Under Missing My Mummy, så nevner Pharaoh Quees en 'ed av Lydighet' som Mahjarrat tok før de kom på Gielinor, noe som betyr at Icthlarin kanskje ikke tvang deres rase til slaveri, men forhandlet deres tjeneste til seg, selv om det han tilbudte Mahjarratene i retur, på dette tidspunktet er ukjent, ble Mahjarratene tydeligvis aldri fullt likte styret hans og Icthlarin hadde aldri den innflytelsen han trodde han hadde.Mahjarratene er også kjent som "Stern Judges" eller "De Ansiktsløse" (på grunn av deres form-skiftende evner) til ørken-folket. I flere år var Mahjarratene under Icthlarin's styre. Men etterhvert kom de under Zaros' styre, en gud som så verdien deres som soldater. To forskjellige historier har hver sin versjon av hvordan skiftet skjedde. En antyder at Icthlarin forlot dem på grunn av deres voldelig atferd og satt sin fulle oppmerksomhet til å hjelpe sin far Tumeken. En annen sier at Zaros tilbød Mahjarratene makt i hans voksende imperium, og at Mahjarratene, lei av å bli avvist krig, gjerne aksepterte. Uansett, Mahjarratene ble snart Zaros' største soldater. Under Zaros' styre Zaros, med mange mennesker, Mahjarrater, vampyrer, Drage ryttere, demoner og andre raser ved sin disposisjon, etablerte snart et uovertruffent imperium i Øst-Gielinor. Snart ble nesten alt av det: Misthalin, Asgarnia, Nord-Morytania og Wilderness som vi kjenner idag under hans styre. Zarosianer-Herredømmet var av stor velstand, men Mahjarratene var enda ikke fornøyd. Snart ble de delt og begynte å arbeide mot egne mål. Den mektigste av disse Mahjarratene var Zamorak. Zamorak var blant de sterkeste vesener som noensinne hadde gått på jorden. Han brukte kallenavnet "Slagmarkens Svøpe", han beviste sin kraft i kamp utallige ganger. Dette ga ham fordeler med Zaros, som raskt ga ham rangen general. Likevel, til tross for dette, var Zamorak ikke villig til å tjene Zaros, og selv som Zaros' kongedømme utvidet til Senntisten, så plottet Zamorak mot ham. "The staff of Armadyl" falt til slutt i Zamorak hender. Med hjelp av individer som Zemouregal, Lucien, Lord Drakan, Hazeel, Viggora og Enakhra, Zamorak fant en måte å bekjempe "The Empty Lord". storartet kamp utfoldet seg i Zaros' største fort. Zamorak, støttet med nesten alle Mahjarratene, angrep Zaros i trone-rommet. Mens Zamorak kjempet, sørget hans allierte for at ingen av Zaros' livvakter ville redde ham. Av ren flaks, så stakk Zamorak, Zaros med Staven. Men Zaros var fortsatt en gud, og mens han kvalte Zamorak, snublet han mirakuløst. "The staff of Armadyl" stakk gjennom både Zaros og Zamorak, og virket som en lynavleder, den overførte Zaros' makt til Zamorak. Zaros bleknet i kraft, samtidig som Zamorak syntes å bli enda sterkere. Med sine siste ord sa Zaros en forbandelse over alle som var medvirkende i hans fall, dette påvirket også Zamorak men mindre siden han nå var blitt en gud. Nå som gud, gikk Zamorak for å erobre alt det som Zaros hadde. Under Zamorak's styre Til tross for det intense hatet mellom mange av gudene, ble de enige om at Zamorak måtte bli straffet. Selv som Zamorak stod i sin triumf, utviste gudene ham vekk fra Gielinor. Ikke lenge etter hans dom, Returnerte Zamorak, med alle hans hellige krefter nå ferdig utviklet. Og samtidig som han kallet alle hans tidligere allierte til seg, erklærte han krig mot alle som var imot ham. Dermed begynte "The God Wars". Gjennom krigene, ville Mahjarratene være en forferdelig makt på slagmarken. De Zamorakanske Mahjarratene førte krig på de Zarosiankse som gjensto. De fleste lojale mot Zaros ble tvunget inn i "The Kharidian Desert", hvor de lever som banditter i dag. Resten av dem ble fengslet, drept eller tvunget til å leve skjult. Fire tusen år inn i "God Wars" våknet Guthix fra sin lange søvn, bare for å se alle de grusomheter som hadde blitt sluppet løs i hans verden, han forlangte en slutt på krigen. Zamorak ble tvunget til å forlate landet, men noen Mahjarrater fortsatte å tjene ham lojalt selv til i dag. Etter "God Wars" Ved slutten av krigene, var kun en håndfull Mahjarrater fortsatt i livet... Selv om de fortsatt tjente Zamorak eller Zaros, ble de veldige splittet av hverandres handlinger... I dag jobber Mahjarratene fortsatt mot et ukjent mål, og noen kan fortsatt finnes i forskjellige, merkelige plasser i Gielinor. De fleste prøver nå å reise "nord" for å fullføre "The Rejuvenation Ritual", dette ble omtalt i questen: The Tale av Muspah. Evner Legender forteller om Mahjarratenes mange krefter, selv om det er ukjent om alle Mahjarrater har disse evnene, eller om de bare gjelder fo individer. Mahjarratene lever et utrolig langt liv, til et punkt der de er nesten udødelige. Selv noen av de som ankom i "The Second Age" lever fremdeles, og det er trodd at resten døde i kamp. Azzanadra omtaler seg selv som gammel, hans ankomst i Gielinor skjedde mellom 6.000 og 8.000 år siden. Men hvor gammel han var da han kom er ukjent. Det er nå påvist av Jhallan at grunnen til at flertallet av Mahjarratene er i stand til å leve så lenge, er fordi de har "The Rejuvenation Ritual", men hvor ofte de tar dette ritualet er ukjent. En av Mahjarratene er ofret for at andre Mahjarrater å få kraft, så vel som, som navnet antyder, forynger ritualet dem også. Når det kommer til magi, så er Mahjarratene best av alle raser, og kan bruke magi uten hjelp av runer. Ikke alle bruker magi i hovedsak, men med trening er de ustoppelige. For eksempel, noen kan kaste spells som hindrer offeret fra å bli eldre, men på bekostning av dem nesten helt Inhabile. De bruker dette til sin fordel, torturerer og sulter sine ofre for hundrevis til tusenvis av år. De er også i stand til å forebygge sår fra healing, skape smerte med sine sinn, Gjennopstå de døde, og plassere seg selv i en dvale over lang tid, de kan helbrede selv de mest alvorlige sår. Det er også sagt at Mahjarrater kan formørke himmelen med levende blod og skyer som tar på farlige former og blokkerer himmelen. De spesielt dyktige er kjent for å kunne skjule spor etter mektig magi og til og med kunne forflytte seg gjennom drømmene. De er også noen av de opprinnelige brukerne av "Ancient Magicks". Fysisk, er Mahjarratene svært sterke. Mange kan lett knuse bein med bare hender og seire mot utallige væpnede mennesker. Deres essens synes å være bundet til fire elementer: "Smoke, Blood, Ice And Shadow", siden både Azzanadra og Akthanakos har blitt tatt til fange ved å binde deres essensen til fire diamanter som representerer disse elementene. Det er rykter om at de er de som først brukte og lagde "Dragon Armour" som nå er i bruk i dag, men Fairy Aeryka i Zanaris hevder at det ble gjort av Necrosyrtes. Det er spekulasjoner om at Necrosyrtes kunne være Dragonkin, eller at det kunne bare være et annet navn for Mahjarrat. De er form-skiftere i stand til å gjøre seg om til hvem som helst. Bortsett fra andre Mahjarrater og mennesker, de er også i stand til å transformere til monstre (påvist av Jhallan som han forvandlet til en Muspah mens han hadde et mareritt av en i hans drømmer). Det er derfor de blir kalt " The Faceless", samt "Stern Judges" mens de var under Icthlarin's styre når de første ankom til Gielnor. Mahjarrater Verdt Å Notere Lucien thumb|Lucien, som sett i spillet Lucien er en mystisk mann som først vises i Ardougne, ved "The Flying Horse Pub". Han er en mage med lange svarte robes og hette, og han har en slapp positur. Han er tydeligvis veldig ond, siden "The Wise Old Man of Draynor Village" blir skremt når du forteller ham av eventyret med han. Lucien liker ikke Mahjarrater som fortsatt følger Zaros (Azzanadra kaller ham en "hund"), så det er sannsynlig at han er på side med Zamorak. Minst noen av de andre Mahjarratene som følger Zamorak, ser ikke på han til å stole på (Zemouregal har nektet å alliert med ham), kanskje fordi de er klar over hans nåværende planer. Lucien er vel klar over at Mahjarrater kan bli guder (Zamorak har gjort det), og planlegger å bli en selv. Han har også skaffet seg en hær av undead og akter å bruke den til erobre Gielinor. I "Temple of Ikov" questen, kan spilleren velge om de vil hjelpe eller blokkere Lucien fra å skaffe seg "The Staff Of Armadyl". Like før "God Wars" begynte, var denne staven hovedgrunnen til at Zaros ble borte og at Zamorak ble en gud. I hans søken, gir Lucien spillerne "The Pendant Of Lucien", som gir dem tilgang til "The Chamber of Fear". Under questen kan spilleren bytte til å følge Armadyl og myrde Lucien, eller så kan de stjele "The Staff Of Armadyl" og gi den til Lucien. Selv om spillerne drepte Lucien, er han fortsatt i Ardougne, som om død ikke er nok til å ødelegge ham. Hvis spillerne hindre Lucien fra å stjele staven, hyrer han senere Movario til å stjele den, det er avslørt i "Armadyl Communique"... Samtidig som du gjør "While Guthix Sleeps" finner du ut at Movario på Lucien vegne, leter etter en kraftig energikilde i "Tears Of Guthix" grotten. Det er åpenbart at denne energien kommer fra "The Stone av Jas". Lucien oppdages i å skape en hær av undead i The Wilderness i nærheten av hans leir. "The Crux Eqal", en allianse av "Guthix-worshiping" druider, "Guardians of Armadyl" og "Saradominist Temple Knights", er brakt sammen for å forsøke å stoppe Lucien. Åtte mektige helter blir sendt for å møte Lucien som lett slår dem og dreper seks av heltene "instantly", inkludert Hazelmere en kraftig gnome mage, og Cyrisus, en helt på lvl 99 i alle combat stats... Når spilleren oppdager "The Stone av Jas" i "Ancient Guthix Temple" dypt i "Tears Of Guthix" hulen, kommer Lucien og prøver å "ta" den. Med "The Staff Of Armadyl" og "The Stone Of Jas", virker det som om Lucien vil prøve å bli en gud. På slutten av questen får man også vite at han muligens vil sette fri Dragonkinene, for at de skal angripe de "svakere" rasene i Gielnor... Akthanakos thumb|Akthanakos' tre former, som sett i questen: Enakhra's Lament. Akthanakos er involvert i Enakhra's Lament Questen. Han først synes å være en Gud som har hodet til en kamel, men i slutten av questen blir hodet en hodeskalle som viser at han er like gammel som de andre mahjarratene siden deres former blir svakere ettersom tiden mellom seremoniene går. Det er ukjent om han bare har en kamel hode eller om det er ganske enkelt en hjelm, men det er mest trodd at det er hodet hans, siden Mahjarratene kan skifte form... Akthanakos kjempet mot sin rival, Enakhra i et tempel som hun bygget dedikert til Zamorak, det ligger i The Kharidian Desert. Han ble transformert til en Boneguard da han ble beseiret. På slutten av questen, blir Akthanakos' ekte allierte avdekket under en cutscene, der han faktisk følger Zaros i stedet for å være Gud selv. Han er en Mahjarrat og ble stående imot Zamorak's opprør mot Zaros. Akthanakos teleporterte etter cutscenenen til et sted kjent som "nord", som har vært nevnt flere ganger. Den aggressive ugthanki kameler er oppkalt etter Akthanakos. Azzanadra thumb|Azzanadra, som sett med rimelig Low Graphics. Azzanadra er en gammel Mahjarrat fra "The Second Age", med utrolige magiske krefter, som fulgte Zaros, og alltid var lojal mot ham. De fleste opplysninger vi har om ham er fra Desert Treasure Questen. Han er den opprinnelige brukeren av Ancient Magicks i RuneScape. Når Zaros ble overvunnet, fortsatte Azzanadra å kjempe mot Zamorak og Saradomin for å forsøke å hjelpe Zaros hvis han ble funnet å være udødelig. Så de låste ham i en pyramide og bundet hans livskraft i fire gems, som spillerne må finne i Desert treasure questen for å frigi Azzanadra fra sitt fengsel. Det er strid om hvorvidt Azzanadra er død eller ikke. Da man fant han var han flytende uten bein og litt gjennomsiktig, det ledet mange til å tro at han var død, og et spøkelse, men ikke bare kan spilleren snakker med ham uten en Amulet Of Ghostspeak, men han snakker som om han fremdeles er ganske levende. Han har en lilla sjakal-aktig hjelm (bekreftet av Jagex) og han har en lilla torso, Azzanadra ble fengslet for 3 årtusener siden, men han mistet følelsen av tid i sitt fengsel... Enakhra thumb|Enakhra's tre former i questen: Enakhra's Lament. Enakhra er den eneste kjente kvinnelige Mahjarrat, hun følger Zamorak og bidro som opprører mot Zaros. I Enakhra's Lament Questen, er det vist at hun kan Ancient Magics. Hun slo Akthanakos (se ovenfor), hennes rival når han inn i tempelet hun bygget dedikert til Zamorak. På slutten av Enakhra's Lament questen teleporterer de to Mahjarratene til "Nord" for å fortsette å kjempe... Hazeel thumb|Hazeel, som sett i spillet. Hazeel er en Mahjarrat som følger Zamorak, faktisk var han nesten som en bror til Zamorak. For mange år siden var han en warlord av regionen som nå heter Ardougne. Han ble senere drept av en stamfar for Ceril Carnillien som senere tok over eiendommen hans. I Hazeel Cult Questen har spillere et valg for å gjenopplive ham, eller la ham være fengslet. Å bli med i kulten og gjennopplive Hazeel har vært mer produktivt, med en større belønning. Hvis spilleren tar side med Cult of Hazeel og lytter til ham, sier han noe som ligner på: "Jeg må gå og gjøre forberedelser med mine med-Mahjarrater mot nord." Det er sagt i "curse of arrav" questet at det var Hazeel som opdro den yngste mahjarraten Khazard. Zemouregal thumb|Zemouregal vises i Sacred Forge visjonen, i Defender of Varrock Questen. Zemouregal er en Mahjarrat som følger Zamorak. Ikke mye er kjent om ham, og han vises først i spillet når du gjør Defender of Varrock questen. Zemouregal konfronterte Arrav i "Realm Of Dreams" og prøvde å stjele hans berømte og kraftige skjold. Han lanserte et angrep på Varrock ved hjelp av en hær av undead. Han vant nesten, men ble stoppet til slutt av Arrav. Arrav, ved å spare byen, ofret også seg selv. Zemouregal drepte ham og flyktet sammen med kroppen hans, for å gjennopplive han og bruke han som general. Zemouregal er tilbake i Defender Of Varrock questen, og ses først i Chaos Temple Dungeon med Arrav ved hans side, samt Sharathteerk. Disse tre angrep Varrock Castle, og på slutten av questen rømmer Zemouregal til "Nord". Jhallan thumb|Jhallan som i spillet. Jhallan er en Mahjarrat som første gang møtte i questen The Tale of Muspah. Selv om Azzanadra først snakket om Jhallan, var ikke mye kjent om ham eller hans oppholdssted før nå. Han er først fryst inne isen i form av en Muspah, en mytisk skapning i Majharrat Lore, men da han kommer ut av isen, forvandles han, han tar form av et skjelett. Han er svært svak når han blir vekket, og snakker om Mahjarrat ritualet og hvordan det vil hjelpe ham å gjenvinne styrke. Han ber om at spilleren skal ta ham til et sted hvor ingen vil finne ham, men fortsatt innenfor rekkevidden av ritualet slik at han kan få tilbake sine fullmakter. Jhallan's allierte er Zaros. Han hevder han så begynnelsen av God Wars når Wilderness fortsatt var et paradis. Sliske Sliske var en alliert av Zaros under God Wars, ifølge The Fall of Six, en historie som beskriver barrows brødrenes fall. Noen spillere tror Sliske ga barrows brødrene sine fullmakter, og førte til deres fall, (men dette er ren spekulasjon). Azzanadra beskriver ham som "Sliske den slangetungede som gjemmer seg i skyggene" 'S'en som er å finne på enchanted robes kan ha noe med han å gjøre, når man tenker på at lilla er Zaros' farve. General Khazard thumb| General Khazard, som sett i spillet. General Khazard er den yngste av alle Mahjarrater i gielinor som bevist i "curse of Arrav". Khazard var født i slutten av Gude krigene av hans mor Paleeka som døde vistnok kjapt etter hans fødsel,han ble videre opplært av Hazeel som en slags lærer for han. Khazard er en av de mest suksesrike mahjarratene sålangt siden han har erobret landområder oppkalt etter han selv som Port Khazard. Hans kjæledyr, hellhounden 'Bouncer' er slaktet i Fight Arena questen.Bouncer var sagt av Khazard selv at han var Khazards eneste venn. Kharshai Kharshai er nevnt av Azzanadra som en eventuelt fengslet Mahjarrat. Han sa til ham: "Kharshai kan ennå være i live, siden jeg kan fornemme ingen spor av hans død i denne verden, men heller ikke kan jeg fornemme hans puls; kanskje hans nøytralitet har skaffet ham et fengsel som mitt var." -Azzanadra Grunn av likheter i staving, er det noe spekulasjon om at dette er et annet navn på Khazard. Men Khazard har aldri vært fremstilt som en smart Mahjarrat, og det er tvil om at han kunne skjule sin eksistens fra Azzanadra. Det er mer sannsynlig at Kharshai er fengslet, som Azzanadra mistenkte, ettersom Azzanadra virket overrasket da man informerer om Akthanakos' "overlevelse - noe han ikke klarer å finne en fengslet Mahjarrat. "På en lykkeligere oppmerksom det er godt å høre at Akthanakos er rundt og er fortsatt trofast mot vår Herre, for han forsvant, og vi visste ikke hva som hadde skjedd med ham."-Azzanadra Noen aktører spekulerer i at Fremennik krigeren, Koschei de Deathless, faktisk er Kharshai. Dette er på grunn av sin ukjente fortid, tap av minnet, symbolet Zamorak brent på hans torso, manglende evne til å dø med konvensjonelle midler, og hvordan og hvor han ble funnet (nær Mahjarrat's ritual område). Koschei er også en populær figur i russisk folklore. Som er vanlig i russiske transliterations, det finnes utallige andre stavemåter. Stavingen i andre Slavic språk (som polsk "Kościej") tyder på at hans navn kan være avledet fra "kost" (rus. кость pol. Kość = bein); derfor foreslå en skjelett-liknende utseende, noe som indikerer også en mulig forbindelse med den Mahjarrat. Andre Luciens datter er nevnt i Temple of Ikov questen, da han fornærmer spilleren ved å si: "Min datter er mer helt enn deg!" da man avslår å hjelpe ham. Det er ikke kjent om hun virkelig finnes, eller hvis han fant henne opp, men hvis hun finnes er det klart at Lucien ser på henne som svært svak. Mizzarch, Lamistard og Ralvash er nevnt av Azzanadra, som Mahjarrater som "faced the void" under et ritual i nord. Dette betyr at de var de svakeste Mahjarratene og ble ofret til forynge de andre, sterkere Mahjarratene. en:Mahjarrat fi:Mahjarrat nl:Mahjarrat